Darkness Rising
by Nightmare Hunter
Summary: An Evil is rising and no member of the Teen Titans will ever the same again. Mega Crossover
1. Of Dreams and bank robberies

Raven looked over the fallen bodies of Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Terra and tried to figure out how she and the other Teen Titans had gotten in this situation. The last thing Raven remembered was getting into bed, and now she was in the streets of San Francisco, miles away from Titan's Tower, with no memory of how this happened, of how the rest of the titans were taken down. As a bolt of lighting struck and a clap of thunder rang out Raven looked up and saw that the sky was blood red, and then it started to rain, but instead of water it was raining blood. Raven was now really starting to become scared when a figure formed out of the falling blood and darkness around her. The figure was shrouded in darkness and seemed to radiate evil, even more than her father, it had large horns on the top of its head and there was nothing else distinguishing that Raven could see.  
  
After the figure appeared and spoke in a voice thunder would envy and said, "Ahh Raven it is such a pleasure to meet you at last, I wish to make you an offer, join me and you shall help me make this world bow to us, superior beings."  
  
Raven didn't even have to think about it before she responded by saying, "Never, I don't know who you are but I will never join you."  
  
The figure simply shook its head and said, "Suit yourself, but know this, this is a one time offer, next time we meet it will be as enemies," and after it said that two giant bat like wings erupt from the figures back and it started to fly upward slowly.  
  
"Who are you?" Raven yelled out but the only response she got from the figure was several bolts of fire streaming down at her. Raven quickly found out that she couldn't call upon her powers and she screamed as the searing flames struck her, and with that she shot up in bed screaming.  
  
The next morning the Titans gathered together in the Tower's common room, Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing over the remote, Terra looked like the walking dead and was clearly not a morning person, Robin and Starfire were talking about something in the kitchen area, and Raven was reading a book, not mentioning the dream she had last night and very grateful that the rooms were basically soundproof.  
  
As Raven was reading her book her thoughts kept drifting back to the dream she had last night. There was something that was not quite right about that dream, it was too real, she had a hard time believing that it was a dream even after she woke up, there was just something...  
  
"Yo Raven you ready for the eclipse today?," Cyborg yelled out, bringing Raven out of her deep thought.  
  
Raven was about to respond when their communicators beeped and Robin said, "Its Jinx, she's robbing the 5th street Bank. Titans Go!" And with that said Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Terra ran out the door, all of them instantly alert and ready.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jinx had successfully taken out the guards when their guns back fired on them, simply bad luck on their part. Jinx only laughed, especially some "good samaritans" tried to stop her, one tripped and landed with a pen in his shoulder and the other slipped and probable broke his leg, after that no one tried to stop her. Using her powers she caused the vault door to fall to the floor, then she simply walked right into the vault.  
  
After a few minutes of scanning the numbers on the safety deposit boxes Jinx smiled. Using her powers she caused five of the locks to open allowing Jinx access to the boxes and she instantly grabbed one of boxes and pulled it out and grunted from the weight. "Damn, this thing is heavier than I thought," Jinx said as she carefully placed it on the floor then Jinx turned her attention to the other boxes. As she took cash, jewels, and other valuables out of the boxes a white circle opened beneath the first box and it vanished into the circle.  
  
"All right Jinx, stop right there," Robin called out to Jinx who had just put a fist sized ruby into her pocket.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Jinx replied as she released her powers at the Teen Titans. As she did that Beast Boy turned into a ram and ran at Jinx, and got a light fixture to the head as a prize. Robin went to throw a disk at Jinx when it exploded in his hand, stunning him and Raven momentarily. Terra caused a large chunk of rock to rise up, unfortunately it hit Cyborg in the back. Starfire fired starbeams from her eyes, which Jinx didn't know she could do, and sent Jinx flying into the wall.  
  
"Its over Jinx, give up," Robin said after regaining his senses.  
  
Jinx got up and smiled, then she said, "Your right, this fight is over," then she started to laugh.  
  
"Robin, why is she laughing?" The naive Starfire asked.  
  
"Because, you think you have won, but you really haven't. My new boss is coming, and he makes Slade look like a mere infant," after she said that she continued to laugh as a white shimmering disk appeared beneath her feet and she slid through like it was water then the portal closed.  
  
After Jinx vanished Robin had a dark look on his face and said, "I have a very bad feeling about this." After Robin said that they turned and helped the people in the bank that had been injured. After a nearly an hour in the bank they walked out and it was starting to get dark.  
  
"Dude, it's the eclipse," Beast Boy said. Almost immediately after saying that a figure on top of a near by building spread his wings getting the attention of the Titans. The figure jumped down 7 stories and the ground shook when he landed. He had obsidian black skin from the waist up, to large leathery bat like wings with an 8 foot wingspan, two large horns on his head, pure red eyes with no pupil, goat legs covered in brown hair, and two large tusks coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Greetings Titans, I am Deamos," The figure said and laughed...  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. May you live in interesting times

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Deamos who is my creation.

* * *

"Greetings Titans, I am Deamos," the figure said and laughed.  
  
Robin looked at the demonic looking figure and said, "What do you want?"  
  
"Why, my master sent me here to kill you and all witnesses to Jinx's robbery," and as Deamos says that he laughs. Before the Titans have a chance to react Deamos's fist flies forth  
hitting Terra and sending her flying into a nearby parked car leaving a large dent in the side.   
  
After Deamos's attack the Titans go on the offensive, Raven uses her powers to temporarily immobilize Deamos while Cyborg hit him with a sonic blast, Starfire threw starbolts at him, Robin roundhouse kicked Deamos in the head, and BeastBoy charged Deamos in the form of a ram. Shaking off the combined attacks of Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin as well as the binding magic of Raven, Deamos felt the sudden as sharp pain of getting rammed in the back by Beastboy.  
  
Turning around quickly, Deamos grabbed Beastboy by the head and with a sick, twisted smile on his face twisted Beastboys head 180 degrees with a sickening Crack which caused all the other Titans to stop for a moment before attacking Deamos with every thing they have. After killing Beastboy, Deamos spread his wings and flew upwards only to be chased by Starfire who began to throw Starbolts and shooting starbeams from her eyes. Despite the fact that Deamos dodged them and kept going higher until they were both over a mile up.  
  
Once Deamos and Starfire were so high were the rest of the titans couldn't help her Deamos attacked. Flying right at her and taking several hits from her in doing so Deamos flew right up to her and managed to grab her by the neck. After he grabbed her he said, "Time to join the changeling," then started to squeeze.  
  
Starfire managed to get off one more Starbeam before she lost consciousness. The beam nailed Deamos in his right eye and burned that area of his face. In a mixture of pain and shock Deamos dropped the innocent Tamaranian and grabbed his face in pain. Starfire plummeted to the ground much to the horror of the three surviving team members. As Robin and Cyborg cried out her name and Raven started to chant the Titans watched helplessly as Starfire's body slammed into a car, causing it to bend and fold around her.  
  
Deamos flew to the ground, now sporting a sever burn around the right eye and unable to see out of his right eye, the rest of his face an expression of rage at the loss of his eye. He charged at Robin only to get hit by a massive sonic blast, the largest blast Cyborg had ever fired. The force of the blast throws Deamos back and through the side of a nearby building. When the dust cleared from destruction of the wall Deamos was picking himself up, a steel rebar in the joint on his left wing. Growling in pain Deamos pulled the rebar out of his wing and threw it at Cyborg; however immediately after he threw it a light pole wrapped itself around Deamos thanks to Raven, but she wasn't fast enough and the rebar hit Cyborg in his robotic eye, irreversible damaging many key systems and causing Cyborg to power down, permantly.   
  
Enraged Robin yelled, "Why are you doing this?!? WHY!"  
  
Deamos only laughed and said, "Because my master ordered me to." After he said that he broke free of the metal bindings sending shrapnel in every direction. Robin was able to dodge the flying metal shards; however, Raven wasn't so lucky and was hit with several large shards in the chest. Raven barely managed to say "Robin" before she collapsed, dead. Robin turned intent to kill Deamos now more than ever and caught Deamos's claws in his neck, severing his carotid artery.  
  
Grabbing his now bleeding neck Robin managed to say, "I'm...... one of the good guys.... I... can't..... die.... like...." and with that Robin dropped to the ground, dead.  
  
Deamos then turned to walk into the bank, intent on killing the witnesses to Jinx's crime in there when a sharpened rock shard flew through his knee, dropping Deamos to one knee instantly. Turning Deamos say Terra, bleeding from the head and dragging herself along the ground by her hands. Looking right at him Terra says, "Die you monster," then causes the ground beneath Deamos to form into a giant mouth around Deamos and crush him. After she did that she managed to pull herself over to Beastboy's lifeless body and say, "I'm sorry," before she collapsed and lostconsciousness.

* * *

40 years later  
  
Terry McGinnis ran down the stairs to the Batcave, clearly in a panic. The entire city of Gotham was being transformed somehow, half the moon has vanished and craters were appearing all over the city. His high school was one such crater, and it looked like it had been there for years. When he reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around the batcave he could hardly recognizeit, Bruce's rogue's gallery had been replaced by a memorial, with names like Cyborg, Robin(Dick Grayson), Raven, Beastboy, Starfire, Robin(Tim Drake), Batgirl, Huntress, Green Lantern(Alan Scott), Green Lantern(John Steward), Green Lantern(Hal Jordan), HawkGirl, HawkMan, Aqualad, Lex Luthor, Flash(Jay Garrick), The Atom, Sandman, Hourman, Black Canary, Powergirl, Starman, Big Barda, Mr. Miracle, Orion, and Slade.  
  
Looking around the Batcave even more he noticed that the batmobile looked more like a tank, nightwing's costume had been replaced by a yellow and black costume designed for a woman, and Bruce sitting at the Batcomputer with five other people around him, three of them he recognized, Superman, The Martian Manhunter, and Static, the other two he didn't, one was a middle aged woman with a solid stone leg, the other was a upperclass looking man with slightly greyish hair.  
  
"Bruce, what's going on?" Terry asked.  
  
"Time is being rewritten, something happened 40 years ago that wasn't supposed to occur," the unknown man said.  
  
"Yeah Terry, the Teen Titans were killed 40 years ago, but weren't meant to and time is rewriting itself slowly to make up for the change, most likely those weren't the only changes, judging by the Batmobile and the memorial over there, but no one has any memories of those events yet," the woman with the stone leg said. She then continued by saying, "I'm Terra and this," pointing to the unknown man and speaking in a tone of disgust, "is Vandal Savage."  
  
Smirking Savage said, "Dislike me all you want, but I am the only person here who knows how to build a time machine, and if we are going to fix the past, you need my help." 

"Look, lets just do this, all we need now is the target place and time," Superman said.  
  
"Hold on, since when do we have a time machine?" Terry asked.  
  
"Since the last temporal distortion wave apparently, it just appeared in the back of the batcave," Static added.  
  
"We'll set it for just before the battle between the Teen Titans and Deamos when the Titans were killed, Terry go suit up, you're the only one among us that can go back in time without damaging the time stream further," Bruce Wayne, the previous Batman, said.  
  
Terry nodded and turned to go prepare for to be sent back in time. As he walked to the changing area, Terra ran up to him, using her stone leg as if it was a normal one, and said, "Look Terry, don't tell anyone this, but don't trust me in the past, I was a different person then, but don't tell anyone in the past, it may damage the time stream further." To that Terry could only nod.  
  
A few moments later Terry walked out in his Batman suit and was led to the Time Machine  
  
and given a bag, which he was told contained all the schematics for the tools and weapons he used and a guide on how to repair the suit if it became damaged, as well as old currency for the early years of the 21st century. The Martian Manhunter then spoke up, saying, "Understand that this may be a one-way trip and that we can't guaranty that this time line will still exist even if you do succeed, but you may be the last hope for the future, so good luck."  
  
Terry nodded and Static shoved his hands to the machine to charge it, as he did this the energies began to swirl around Batman and Batman could feel a pulling on him in all directions. The last thing he saw was Static being completely absorbed by the Time Machine, a final act of heroism from electrical metahuman. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the sensation that he was traveling through a tunnel.

* * *

The Present  
  
"Greetings Titans, I am Deamos," the figure said and laughed.  
  
Robin looked at the demonic looking figure and said, "What do you want?"  
  
"Why, my master sent me here to kill you and all witnesses to Jinx's robbery," and as Deamos says that he laughs. He moves to punch Terra when a batarang slams into the ground and explodes, causing every one to jump back in surprise. The exploding batarang gave off a cloud of smoke and when it cleared a new figure was standing there, he was all in black and had a red bat on his chest, he looked a little like batman, but at the same time looked different from Batman. Angry at this interuption Deamos says, "Who in the Nine Hells are you?"  
  
In a dark and cold voice the new comer says, "You were sent here to kill the Titans, I was sent to stop you."

* * *

to be continued...


End file.
